


No News Is Bad News

by JaekLeone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threatening Kakashi, Worried Dad Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is worried when his family takes too long on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	No News Is Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nonsense that came into my head. I'm already working on the next fluffy KakashixIruka
> 
> I might have a problem

Shinobi missions came in all difficulties. Some were nothing more than chasing down lost items or pets, while others required much more skill, like infiltrating enemy bases and gathering intel. D and C rank missions were usually short and sweet, a few days at most and almost never exceeding the estimated completion time. It wasn't the same for A rank missions, and S ranks were even less predictable, the estimated date nothing more than a guess considering the dangers sounding each case. 

It was considered normal for a high rank mission to run a little long, but every hour that ticked past the predicted date was another hour that family members, loved ones, and leaders worried about the shinobi involved.

Another glance at the clock, the 5th in as many minutes, and I sighed again. It wasn't just hours anymore, it was days, and too many to go without worrying anymore. The mission was dangerous and unpredictable, I knew that from the start, but I still held out hope for a swift and safe completion, especially considering who they'd sent to take care of it.

Naruto had grown, strong and dependable, more than anyone other than myself and a handful of others could have ever expected. True that meant he really didn't need me to look out for him like I used to, but family is family. I'd taken him in and I'd keep worrying about him until the end of my days, even if that meant fretting over the Hokage one day. Naruto was mine, even legally now, and I wouldn't stop checking that clock until he came through the door.

Until they both did.

I've been told I have a problem, that I care too much, that I adopt misfits and care for them until someone makes my guardianship official. It's what happened with Naruto, and would have happened many more times if the student's in question had been orphans as well. But with him it was different. I'd cared a bit, inquiring about his well-being, mostly through Naruto, and mostly because he spent so much time alone. Then one day he came calling, smiling through the single visible eye and asking to come in and see us both. I didn't adopt Hatake Kakashi. Like a stray cat or a lost dog, he adopted me.

And now I cared, too much even, for the lazy but notorious Jounin. I'd learn, begrudgingly, to like him, as he came around for tea or dinner more often than was favorable, even though he drove me crazy on too many occasions to count. I grew to trust him as he ran missions with Naruto, my only family, and brought him back safe time and time again. And then, one night, when Naruto was away and we'd both had a few too many drinks, I got to know Kakashi, in a way I never expected, with less words and more greedy touches. I woke to a sleeping, unmasked face only inches from my own and I knew then that he was mine. I had picked up another stray, and in turn, more family.

The sun had gone down an hour ago and now they were nearing 5 days late, though it seemed much longer since they crept from the village in the dead of night. A rib cracking hug from one and a deeper than proper kiss from the other, then they were gone. And I was left to worry.

"Sensei?" The young shinobi before me looked like disturbing me was the last thing she wanted to do. Of course, she was one of my former students, just barely a Genin, so I suppose the fear of teacher's discipline was still there. 

"Oh, Hana-chan. What can I help you with? Did you finish a mission?" I'd nearly forgotten, in all my worrying, that I was working, manning the mission desk for another hour at least.

The scroll was thrust forward, her hand trembling with nerves. "No...i-it's...from Lady Hokage. S-she said read t-this, and come r-right away..."

A brick dropped into my stomach; Lady Tsunade was summoning me? All I could think of was my family, my adopted son and my...Kakashi, whatever he was to me now. I opened the seal with practiced movements, but then my hands started their own trembling as I unfurled the scroll.

They are back and alive, but hurt. Come to the hospital. 

I nearly knocked the chair over as I jumped to my feet, and Hana sprang back in surprise. "Sorry, thank you Hana-chan. Do you need me to walk you home?" She shook her head and I suppressed the sigh of relief; the delay would have been torture. "Alright, then I will see you soon. Good night."

I took the shinobi route, springing from rooftop to rooftop, covering ground faster than the streets ever would have allowed, and the hospital came into view within minutes. I hit the ground running and practically charged through the gate, only slowing as I reached the door. They were home, they were safe. I had to get to them.

The nurse manning the front desk looked alarmed as I entered, but her face softened quickly. I knew the nurses well enough, since one doesn't teach children to be ninja's without the occasional accident as careful as I might be, but more often than not I was here visiting former students as they recovered from whatever befell them on missions. They are hurt, but safe. I need to see them.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei. Lady Hokage told me you'd be coming. Upstairs, rooms 202 and 205."

I nodded gave her a slight bow in thanks and took off for the stairs. My previous sprint was now nothing more than a brisk walk, but I didn't want to upset the staff. They were safe, so they could wait another minute. It sounded good in my head, so I repeated it. They are safe, it's fine. They'll still be there, so don't run. They're home.

I reached Naruto's room first, the sight of him sitting up in bed was the relief I needed, and I felt myself deflate like a balloon. "Naruto. Finally."

"Huh? Iruka, oh man am I glad to see you!" He started to get up but I rushed to his side and put a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Woah, hold on there, kid. They said you were hurt, so you should be taking it easy." The pressure was gentle but firm and it made him fix me with an annoyed stare.

"Lemme go, Iruka, I need to see Kakashi-sensei!"

That made my chest turn to ice. Lady Tsunade had said they were both fine, but Naruto...he wasn't acting like Kakashi was fine. Something was worse than she let on. "No, you need to rest. What did you hurt?"

"I took a kunai to the leg but the nine-tailed-fox’ll take care of it." He brushed away my hand. "I'm gonna go see him no matter what anyone says!" The stubborn look in his eye let me know I wasn't winning, and he had a point after all. The fox would heal his wounds quickly enough, so I took my hand off him and nodded.

"Alright, Naruto. If you take it easy and lean on me, we'll go see Kakashi together."

I'm sure he wanted to fight me, but he bit his tongue and nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulder as he got to his feet, shaky but otherwise alright. Good boy, Naruto, quit while you're ahead. I kept the pace slow and steady, despite the sounds of protest coming from the Genin, and it took us a few minutes longer than either of us would have liked to get down the hall, but we made it without incident, which was much more important. Someone had to put Naruto's well-being first since he never would.

The door was shut but unlocked, so I slid it open and lead Naruto inside depositing on the chair beside the bed, not letting my eyes stray to Kakashi until he was settled. I knew once I looked I'd be done for, and when I finally raised brown eyes to the bed, I knew I made the right choice.

The Jounin was unconscious, both eyes delicately closed in deep sleep, sheet pulled up under his eyes to cover his face. A small part of me wondered who had removed the mask, but I'd figure that out later. With a shaking hand I smoothed back his unruly locks, pushing them off his forehead to better study his face.

"Kakashi-sensei...." The quiet voice drew my attention, but I couldn't turn my eyes away from the sleeping man.

"Naruto, what happened to him?"

He swallowed hard enough for me to hear and his voice went a little shaky. "I dunno...one minute he was fine and the next...but, you should have seen him, Iruka, he was awesome. He fought off, like, 8 guys, and his jutsus are so fast, it's incredible...and the sharingan must be epic to have, it's like he always knows what's gonna happen...and he carried me a bit until I could walk...but we went to report to Grandma-Tsunade and then he just...collapsed...I don't get it."

"Chakrah exhaustion." The new voice startled me into turning, and my eyes met Lady Tsunade's as she stood in the doorway. "The brat worked himself to exhaustion; all the sharingan use put a serious drain on his chakrah, and the jutsus obviously didn't help, either. He'll be fine in a few days, but until then, he needs to stay here and rest." Her chocolate eyes looked amused. "He'll probably need someone to watch over him for a while. This brat has a tendency to check himself out the first chance he gets and I want him here for at least 2 days."

"I can do it! I'll watch over Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto's excitement was far from surprising and it made me smile; not matter what happened you could always count on Naruto to be Naruto. "That'll be good for both of you: you'll get an extra few days rest while keeping this idiot from escaping his sick bed." I couldn't help but call him that, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last either, but I touched his hair fondly again. He'd sacrificed his health to keep Naruto safe, and part of me could kiss him for it.

The other part wanted to slap him awake and then choke him back unconsciousness for putting himself in danger. Caring about these two would never be easy. 

"I mean, I don't really need the rest but..." Naruto grinned up at me, and I suddenly noticed it wasn't as far up as it used to be. He was almost grown now. "If it'll make you feel better, Iruka, then I'll stay here. With Kakashi-sensei."

There's a lot of reasons I love Naruto, but this is the primary one. He has such a big heart and there's just no keeping him down. He'll fight and push until he succeeds and the people he cares for are safe. There's no one else quite like him. "Thanks, kid. Though, tonight, I think we should both stay with him. You agree?"

"Yeah, definitely! Can we do that, Grandma Tsunade? I can totally sleep on the chair and Iruka-" He stopped and the blood rushed to his cheeks, betraying his embarrassment about his adopted father's relationship.

"I'm sure Iruka can make himself fit next to the brat just fine." The Hokage's smile was wicked and knowing, something I hated seeing from her; it could only mean trouble on her mind.

The flush crept up quickly and a turned for the door. "I'll run out and grab a few things then. Ramen for us and maybe a book or two. Stay with him, I'll be right back." I was out the door before either could react, but I heard Naruto's loud celebration from down the hall. He'd never say no to ramen.

It took longer than I liked to collect dinner, especially since news of Naruto and Kakashi's return had already spread farther than either of them would like. Teuchi was especially concerned for the boy's safety, but he threw in extra once I'd managed to convince him Naruto was just as loud and feisty as ever. A hole in the leg wasn't nearly enough to keep him down. When I got back, Naruto was eagerly waiting in the chair where I left him, though I knew better than to believe he'd never left it. He’d probably stood at the window until he saw me return. We ate in eager silence, though the occasional concerned look was spared for Kakashi. Naruto would never admit how much he cared for his sensei, and I'd just never gotten around to defining it, but it was palpable from both of us. We both wanted our Kakashi awake and well.

\---

It happened in the middle of the night, sooner than I would have expected, but Kakashi was never one to live up to anyone else's expectations. I felt him stir beside me, and let out a quiet sound of effort as he tried to move his leaden body.

"K'kashi?" I blinked bleary eyes at him, barely able to make out his mouth, shadowed by the sheet draped over us. He stirred groggily, blinking a single dark eye as he turned it to face me. "Hey, lay still alright? Everything is fine, Naruto is safe. You're safe."

He blinked again and his face was stoic. Except his lips, which quirked in a tiny smile. 

"Thank you, for saving him...I don't know what I would have done..."

His smile got a bit wider and this time showed in his eye, visible in the dim light. I let him have his moment of joy, his eye slipping closed again as he prepared to drift off.

"But if you ever do this again..." The dark eye snapped open and met mine with surprise. "I'll nurse you back to health and then beat you within an inch of your life. Understand?"

The single eye blinked in surprise, but quickly narrowed in his signature smile, his shadowed mouth matching perfectly. Very few people knew thanks to the mask, but Kakashi had a wonderful smile.

"Promises, promises, sensei..." His words were barely a whisper, raspy with lack of use, but I could still hear the teasing tone. The tightness in my chest subsided and I brought my lips to his, trying to force the emotion I couldn't say into the long overdue kiss. He kissed back, soft and careful, but with a quiet, pleased sound.

I released his lips and snuggled closer, pillowing my head on his shoulder and holding him close. My Kakashi was back and that was all that mattered. Still I scoffed and muttered purely for his benefit. "Idiot-jounin..."

His chest shook briefly with silent laughter and I felt his arm slip around my waist. "I missed you, too, Iruka..." His lips pressed to the top of my head and he let out a content sigh, drifting off quickly.

I could feel the sleep taking hold again and I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of Naruto's quiet snores and Kakashi's even breathing. They were home; they were safe. The boy no one wanted and the man no one could touch. They were back with me and that was all that mattered anymore. My boys. My family.

I slept well that night.


End file.
